


A Wolf's Caress

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Imprinting, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One look was all it took for Sam Uley's world to collide with best friend's Avadore and Emily. In a split second, his soul had intertwined itself with theirs in the mating imprint that would change history and the future as they knew it. EmilyxSamxOC triple imprint story. WolfPack Centric. Mating fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 1

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 1

Walking through the halls of the Reservation’s high school was always an interesting experience for Emily and her best friend Avadore. 

Wherever the two girls went, they always were the center of attention as they laughed and chatted to each other without a care in the world.

All the boys on the res looked at them like they were the sun and the moon that held their worlds together, warding off the darkness of the night by shining brightly with their sunny dispositions and striking beauty. 

Anyone who didn’t know who they were would think that they were sister’s with their long black hair hanging down to the small of their backs and perfect russet skin that glowed with health and vitality. 

They had the same chocolate brown eyes that held kindness and sincerity anytime someone was lucky enough for them to give them a glance. Jacob Black and his friends stood in front of their lockers watching as the girls passed them walking with a grace that reminded them of two goddesses. 

“When you do you think they’ll notice us mere mortals?” Quil whispered as Jacob’s eyes never left the Queen Bee’s. 

Paul shook his head and laughed making Jacob turn back around to face his friends with a dazed expression crossing his features. “They’ll never notice us. I’m pretty damn sure that they’re not human at all with bodies like that. Did you see Avadore’s ass? Girl grew some bangin’ curves over the summer.” 

 

Embry smacked him over the head hard as they all wistfully glanced over to where the girls had just entered their homeroom. 

“Shut the fuck up dumbass. Never speak of either of them like that. We’ll never be on their radar but that doesn’t mean they don’t deserve respect.” 

Little did the boys know that someone else had noticed the girl’s presence in the hallway that morning and leaned up against his locker before adjusting his black leather jacket and tying his long black hair up in a ponytail as he put on his best smile and strutted off into the classroom following right after the girls.

Sam Uley was one of the oldest guys in the entire student body having been held back several times for bad behavior and getting into too many fights. But this year everything had changed.

He and the tribal elders discovered that he was a Protector of the tribe and had the ability to transform into a wolf anytime he pleased.

His transformation had been triggered for the first time when his dad had gotten into a fight with him and his mom before storming out of the house and never returning to the family that was now shattered into pieces.

That night Sam had instinctively ran into the forest before collapsing in a fit of pain as his bones shifted for the first time from man to wolf. 

 

That moment in the hallway on the first day of school had changed everything as his entire world shifted from revolving around him to now revolving around the two girls that had walked straight out of his dreams. He had been standing by his locker when it happened. 

He was pulling his books out of his locker when he turned and glanced over beside him where Emily and Avadore were doing the same at the lockers right to his left.

He had never really payed any attention to them before, but in that moment when his eyes met both of theirs, his books fell from his hands as all three of them froze lost in the connection that had woven itself around their souls and came to live in all of their hearts. It then that he finally understood what Billy Black had told him what would happen. 

Sam had found his imprints.


	2. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 2

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 2

 

Emily and Avadore stared shamelessly at Sam Uley as they felt themselves drowning in his cocoa eyes. Emily was the first to break eye contact as she glanced down at Sam’s books that were sprawled on the floor in between them as a fierce blush appeared on her cheeks. 

That seemed to snap all of them out of the dreamlike reverie as Emily grabbed her best friend’s arm and pulled her quickly away from the older boy linking their hands together as she led them to a quiet corner of the hallway before turning to face her with an incredulous look. 

“What the FUCK was that?!” She screeched as she saw that Avadore had the same freaked out expression on her face.

Running a hand through her long black hair, Avadore glanced up at Emily. “How the hell am I supposed to know? It’s not like I’ve ever so much as looked at him before much less gotten to know him.”

Emily grabbed her best friend’s shoulders and shook her hard making Avadore’s eyes cross as stars settled in her vision. 

“That was SAM ULEY, girlfriend! Rumor has it that he’s the oldest guy in this school and is known for being a dick to anyone who comes across him.” 

 

Avadore huffed out an annoyed breath once the room stopped spinning and gave a small shrug. “Whatever happened back there felt weird.” Emily’s face scrunched up in confusion as she thought about what just occurred moments before.

“It did, didn’t it? Well you know what that means. Time for a little detective work. We gotta find out what the hell just happened because it was too weird not to address. He’s in our homeroom isn’t he?” 

Avadore nodded and flipped her hair over one shoulder running her fingers through it nervously. “Yeah he is. What are you thinking? You have that I have a really bad idea look on your face, so just spit it out and tell me.” 

Emily gave her best friend a calculating smirk before grabbing her hand and practically dragging her down the hall to their homeroom. “Just follow my lead. We have to play it cool and act normal. We’ll see if he comes around on his own or if that was just a one-time occurrence. If he goes out of his way to talk to us we know something’s up. If he just ignores us like always then we know it was some weird atmospheric anomaly.”

Avadore just rolled her eyes and groaned as they reached the classroom door. Emily whacked her best friend on the shoulder making her let out a weak “Ow” as they both flattened down their t shirts and smoothed their hands over their light wash jeans before looking each other over for any signs of imperfection. 

They both smiled at each other and nodded before looping their arms together as they strutted into the classroom and over to their usual seats. 

 

A few minutes later, Emily kicked Ava’s foot underneath the long desk and glanced over to the door where Sam was just swaggering in only seconds before the bell rung. Their teacher Mrs. Scott scowled at him before he took a seat on Ava’s left.

Ava felt herself flush a bright shade of pink as she saw him giving her a subtle once over out of the corner of her eye. Avadore was slim with an hour glass shape, with full breasts and a round bottom that had grown fuller over summer. 

Her hair was long and even though many of their friends and classmates said that she and Emily looked alike she always found that she disagreed. Emily was a girly girl in every sense of the word.

She often was seen wearing floral dresses and frilly skirts with a set of heels while Ava on the other hand didn’t bother putting on a lot of makeup and had never owned a dress in her life. 

She always wore a number of graphic t shirts that she picked up from the local res thrift shop and a pair of ripped up jeans along with her favorite converses.

And unlike Emily, her hair wasn’t as straight with wavy long locks that she never bothered to straighten. Her eyes were chocolate brown like the rest of the kids on the reservation, but the edges of her pupils had flecks of green and hazel in them instead of the regular deep brown and black. 

When she and Emily were kids, the other kids on the res used to tease her because unlike Emily, she had grown up with a single mother and a father who had died shortly after she was born.

When she was growing up her mother and her never had the money to afford to live in an actual house, but lived in the Reservations only motel that was run down and had a mice infestation. 

When her mother had died suddenly two years ago, Emily and her parents had taken her in and adopted her as one of their own. Living with Emily was a far cry from her life in the motel seeing as how Emily’s parents had been married for over 30 years and adored their daughter more than life itself. 

Their family was one of the few families on the reservation that was wealthy and owned a larger log cabin style house in one of the most sought after areas on the res. Emily’s family had always tried to spoil Avadore but she never welcomed their expensive gifts. 

Growing up having very little of anything made you look at life in a way that just wasn’t like the other kids. She had to grow up fast when her mother started going in and out of jail and stealing from the grocery store to keep food on the table.

No one but Emily and her family knew of the struggle that Avadore had to endure for so long. So when Sam Uley looked over at her and gave her a heart stopping smile she felt herself grow faint as she hesitantly gave him a small smile back.

No boy had ever taken an interest in her before and she felt her heartbeat speed up furiously in her chest when her eyes met his. A warmth spread throughout her body coming to rest in an unfamiliar place deep down in her lower regions. 

 

Sam quickly turned to face her when he heard her heartbeat speed up and almost died of happiness when she gave him a barely there shy smile. He had seen her with Emily around school but knew very little about the beautiful girl. 

He could tell by looking at both of them that they had very different personalities and it made his heart warm at the thought of him having each of them from the best of both worlds. He couldn’t help but wonder though what had made her so shy. 

Girls usually were falling all over to get with him, but there was just something about her that made his heart clench. As time went on he was going to learn just how different the two girls were. 

One almost like a little bird with a broken wing. And one that roared proudly as a lion full of confidence and went through life with ease. 

And he was the wolf that linked them together as the Protector who would lead them in their new life as a wolf and his mates.


	3. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 3

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 3

When the bell rang signaling the end of first period, everyone got up and grabbed their books heading to the door except Emily, Avadore and Sam who stayed seated as Sam leaned over and extended a hand to both girls to shake.

“Hello ladies. I don’t think we’ve ever met before. I’m Sam Uley. I’m sure my reputation precedes me but I have to ask that maybe you won’t believe everything you’ve heard.” He said making the girls giggle while he gave them a slightly embarrassed yet sheepish look.

Avadore surprised Emily when she sat straighter in her chair and squeezed Sam’s hand tightly in her own looking him straight in the eyes. “I’m Avadore. And this is Emily my best friend.”  
Emily threw her arm around her best friend’s shoulders and gave a nod with a small smile. “You forgot big sister. I’m older by two months.” 

Sam quirked an eyebrow before grinning widely looking between the two. “So it is true? You two are sisters.” 

Avadore shot Emily a glare before nodding. “Adopted sisters. Emily’s family took me in two years ago.” Sam’s smile faltered for a second when he noticed a flicker of sadness flash in Ava’s eyes when she said that she was adopted but figured that she’d tell him about it when she was ready. 

“Avadore’s a pretty unusual name. Any cool stories behind it?” He asked looking over at her. Ava shrugged as her eyes twinkled with amusement. 

“Apparently it’s an extremely rare name from the 1820’s. It’s so rare that no one knows the meaning behind it or where exactly it came from. But I’ve always thanked the stars that my dad was cool enough to come up with that name for me.”

Emily pouted at them both playfully. “Yeah, yeah, you’ve got the ultra-cool name and my parent’s decided to just go with plain Emily….” Sam gave a small laugh as he nudged Emily with his shoulder. “You’ve got to admit it’s got a certain mysterious ring to it.” 

 

Sam smiled happily when he heard both girl’s heartbeat’s pick up speed the longer he was around them. Suddenly they all jumped when they heard the warning bell ring meaning they had only a few minutes left to go to their next class.

Sam frowned at the fact that he had to leave his imprints so soon after he had met them but was determined to find a way to see them again. 

Emily and Avadore rose to their feet and grabbed their books giving him a wave as they walked towards their next class. Sam jumped up and ran clumsily through the door and skidded to a halt in the middle of the hallway calling out to them making them turn and glanced back at him.

“Hey do you guys want to meet afterschool on the beach? Some people I know and I are going to be having a bonfire later tonight and I wanted to invite both of you.” 

The girls both exchanged a look before Emily called back to him over her shoulder. “We’ll be there. See you later, Sam.” 

Sam felt his heart soar to the sky as he watched both girls saunter down the hall with their hips swinging in a tantalizing rhythm. What he wouldn’t give to be able to tell them right then and there about them being his imprints and how they were destined to spend the rest of their lives together.

Glancing at his watch his eyes widened before he took off in a sprint down the hallway towards his next class momentarily forgetting about anything but not being late. A few minutes later, Emily and Ava sat in their chemistry lab waiting for their teacher to arrive while they chatted quietly to one another about their new friend.

“Was it just me or did you notice how yummy he looked in that leather jacket? Cause I think the room was set on fire when he walked through the door.” Emily said with a smirk as she twirled a long piece of black hair around her finger while giving Ava a knowing look. 

 

Ava rolled her eyes as a small blush appeared on her cheeks and nodded. “Oh yeah, I noticed. A little too much I think. He was staring at me the entire time. I think I was weirding him out or something.”

Emily scoffed and shook her head. “Girl, he was checking you out. I think you may be his new obsession.” Ava rested her chin on her hand as she leaned forward, her eyes clouded in deep thought.

“I don’t know about that. If he likes me so much then why did he invites us both to the bonfire instead of just me? I think as crazy as it sounds, he likes both of us.”

Emily laughed as she blushed at her friend’s words before she whispered with her hand cupped next to Ava’s ear. “At the same time? Talk about a two for one deal. Maybe he doesn’t realize that it’s two of us against him. Imagine the hell we could raise with one boy splitting his time between us.”

Ava whipped her head so fast around she was lucky she didn’t break her neck. “You can’t be serious, Em! Is that even legal?! That’s totally archaic. Chances are he’ll choose one of us in the end and the other will be left with a broken heart. I don’t know about this. Something smells fishy to me.” She said with a shake of her head before their teacher strolled into the room cutting off Emily’s response.

Emily glanced over to the classroom door with a wistful expression. She knew that what she was thinking was fucking insane but what other reason did the school’s resident badass have for flirting with and inviting them both to his bonfire.

It was scandalous and something inside her sparked to life as she thought about the mysterious Sam Uley for the rest of the class period.


	4. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 4

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 4

Avadore leaned up against the brick wall of the high school waiting for Emily to meet her so they could head down to the beach. 

A few minutes later she received a text from the girl in question as she unlocked the screen of her iPhone.

Emily: Hey I’ll be there in five minutes. I just literally ran into this guy named Jacob Black in the hallway and my book bag ripped open so I’m going to be a few minutes late. 

Ava: That sucks. Jacob Black? That’s the Chief’s son right? I heard he and his friends are super-hot. Snap a picture for me?

Emily: Yeah whatever. Give me a minute. 

*picture appears on screen* 

Ava: Damn, Em. You sure about wanting this Uley guy? Jake’s pretty cute too. 

Emily: Nah, that’s okay. He’s alright but he’s not as hot as Sam. 

Avadore studied the picture of the Chief’s son with the big brown eyes and goofy smile and concluded that Em was right. 

He was cute but for some reason she couldn’t get Sam Uley out of her mind. She and Emily had talked about their run in with Sam in homeroom over and over and tried to come up with any type of reason why he was being so nice.

And Avadore had decided that she didn’t really care why they suddenly had appeared on his radar because the look in his eyes made her feel something that she had never felt before. 

Desire. Butterflies. Quickened breath. The warmth that settled low in her belly.

And the one thing she knew for sure was that she wanted, no craved to feel it again. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Emily burst through the door, her heels clicking hard against the concrete steps as she grabbed Ava’s arm and made her way down the hill to the beach. 

“Dude slow the fuck down!” Ava breathed out as she struggled to catch her breath. 

Emily shook her head and pointed to where Sam sat on a sand dune with his back to them as he looked out over the water. 

Both girl’s stopped a few feet away from him watching as his long black hair swayed lightly in the ocean breeze. 

He had taken his hair out letting it hang low over his shoulders and his shoes and leather jacket were discarded a few feet away from him on the sand.

He seemed to sense that they were there because he suddenly turned and pushed up off the sand and ran over to where they stood stopping in front of them with a smirk playing at his lips. 

“You came.” He breathed out as his heart beat rapidly in his chest when he looked down at his two beautiful mates. 

Emily nodded with a smirk of her own as Ava smiled shyly up at him.

“Yup. We did. You said the bonfire starts later tonight, so what did you want to do until then?”

Emily questioned as she squinted up at him in the bright afternoon sun. 

 

Sam’s mouth twitched slightly as his mind raced with the many many things he wanted to do but couldn’t in fear of scaring them away.

So he just settled with a shrug and glanced down at them with a relaxed smile.

“How about we take a walk up to the cliffs? The sun will be setting in a few and it’s always really beautiful up there.” 

Avadore looked up at Emily who nodded trying to play it cool when really she knew her best friend was having an internal freak out session.

“That sounds fun. Let’s do it.”

Sam’s smile grew to astronomical proportions as the girls started to walk on either side of him down the beach after dropping their book bags to the sand. 

Sam had spoken to Billy and Harry Clearwater earlier that day and informed them that he had found not just one of his imprints but two. 

Both tribal elders had told him that they were going to gather the council and discuss their options about how to proceed since imprinting itself was incredibly rare, but having two was pretty much impossible.

They had told him that they were going to hold the tribal initiation bonfire tonight so both girls could hear the legends and then be informed of being Sam’s mates. 

Sam was sick with nerves but tried his best to play it off like nothing was wrong while he laughed and chatted with his girls as they ambled along the foamy waves. 

 

Ava listened as Sam asked Emily questions about her likes and dislikes. She already knew all of them by heart. 

Emily loved makeup, clothes, shoes, accessories, shopping and jewelry. Her favorite color was lilac because she swore that it looked best with her skin coloring. 

She had an addiction to chocolate mint flavored marshmallows. She never went into the ocean because she couldn’t swim.

She had been taking dance lessons ever since she was born. Her dream in life was to own the very first gourmet frozen yogurt shop on the Res. 

And she had a fear of Ferris wheels.

The last one always made Ava crack up.

Emily had explained to her when they were twelve that it wasn’t a fear of heights but the wheel itself when the little cabins moved too much being held up by practically nothing. 

Her best friend turned sister was a diva in all sense of the word. 

She zoned out as she scanned the reddish yellow horizon remembering what she told Sam earlier when he asked her the same questions. 

 

Ava had a fear of being alone so bad that most nights she and Emily shared the same bed. She loved flamingos.

She could sew her own clothes. She had a huge library of books in bookshelves in her room. 

She used to dance with Emily but then discovered she loved rollerblading and hiking more.

Her secret talent was knowing how to make flower crowns. Her favorite place to be was on a merry go round. 

And her favorite color was Razzle Dazzle Rose.

She referred to herself as quirky and creative and the more time people spent around her and her best friend, the more people realized why they were so close. 

Emily was fierce and loud. While Avadore was more quiet and a dreamer. 

Together they made quite the dynamic duo and she hoped that Sam was taken with both of them instead of choosing just one of them. 

Deep down in the pit of her stomach, something told her to be careful what she wished for.


	5. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 5

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 5

Fifteen minutes later, Sam sat cross legged on the top of the cliffs with his mates on either side of him as they watched the fading sun shoot colors into the sky like fireworks exploding with red, orange and yellow flourish.   
]  
“It’s so beautiful…” Avadore murmured as Emily nodded with a relaxed smile. 

Sam nodded in agreement but his eyes were on the two girls that sat leaning close to him. 

Hesitantly he took one of each of their hands and slowly intertwined their fingers with his own watching as they both blushed but didn’t make any move to pull away.

Rubbing his thumbs over their knuckles lightly he smiled happily as he listened to their hearts race every time he touched them. 

If they were this sensitive when he was just holding their hands, he could only imagine how amazing sex would be with them.

His eyes glazed over as his breath quickened at the thought of having them both to himself for the rest of his life.

Sending a silent prayer up to the fates that had brought them into his life, he thanked them for his unbelievable luck at being blessed with not just one but two girls who each had an equal place in his heart. 

He knew he loved them when he felt his own heart race when he watched their faces showed what they were thinking or how each of their personalities shined through but often merged together with his making a bond unlike any other in the history of the Protectors. 

 

Their quiet moment was sadly interrupted by Harry Clearwater calling up from the ground below. 

“Sam it’s time!” Sam looked over where Harry was standing and noticed that it had grown dark enough that the tribal elders were crowded around a burning bonfire that blazed brightly in the fire pit that sat in the middle of the beach.

Sam nodded to Harry as the girls looked up at him with understanding smiles.

“Time to get the party started?” Emily joked as Sam stood up helping both of them to their feet. 

“Yeah something like that…” He muttered as he tried to act like the nerves in the pit of his stomach were nothing as his wolf tried to claw itself out of his body.

“Do we get to hear the legends tonight? I heard that only certain people get to hear the full version and usually they get invited to the bonfire.”

Ava inquired as she squeezed his hand that she had never let go of. 

Sam nodded in confirmation as he pulled her closer to him while Emily walked quickly beside them. 

“Why are we getting to hear the legends? I thought it was only the important members of the tribe that get to hear them? 

Neither of our families are well known in the tribe so aren’t we not supposed to be here?” 

 

Sam stayed silent instead of answering his mate’s questions because little did they know that all would be revealed in just a few short moments.

Harry Clearwater, Quil’s grandfather and Billy looked up when they approached with relieved smiles.

“Ladies, welcome! Please join us. We are so glad that you could join us this evening to hear the legends. Please excuse us for stealing Sam for a moment.” Billy said with a softness that surprised all of them. 

Emily and Avadore nodded to Sam who followed Billy away from the group to the edge of the forest where they had a private conversation. 

Avadore sat down next to Emily and made herself at home as Harry’s wife, Sue Clearwater handed them both an iron rod with marshmallows stuck on the end for them to eat. 

Sticking hers in the flames she turned to Emily who was watching Sam’s conversation with Billy with interest.

“What’s up, Em? You okay?” Emily nodded slowly and leaned in close to her speaking barely above a whisper. 

“I think something’s wrong. Billy and Sam look like they’re upset about something. It’s making me really worried.” 

 

Avadore followed her gaze to where Billy was telling Sam something that looked quite serious judging from the expressions on both their faces.

Taking Emily’s hand in hers she gave it a gentle squeeze as they huddled together while they roasted their marshmallows. 

Emily laughed when Avadore pulled her marshmallows out of the flames and noticed they were burnt to a crisp with small licks of flames still coming out of them. 

“Oh my God, Ava. You just had to go and scorch yours didn’t you?” 

Avadore scowled and stuck her bottom lip out in a small pout as she tried and failed to take her burnt marshmallows off of her stick. 

“Ooo ow hot…!”

She whined making the tribal council members burst into laughter at the hilarious antics of Sam’s new imprints. 

The laughter died down as Billy and Sam both approached the group and took their respective seats.

Sam mouth twitched upwards as he quirked an eyebrow at Avadore who had her mouth full of burnt marshmallows like a chipmunk. 

Emily leaned over next to his ear with a small smile as they watched her with amused looks. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll get used to her strange ways soon enough if you stick around. She’s always finding one way or another to make us all crack up laughing.” 

Sam met Emily’s deep brown eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist resting his hand on her hip as he did the same with Avadore who sat on his other side.

“Oh I’m not worried. I find it really adorable when she’s like that. 

I also find it really adorable that you look out for her so much. You two seem to really balance each other out.” 

 

Emily’s eyes crinkled with thought before she looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

“Yeah, I guess its cause I know her best and want really badly to make up for the hard life that she had to deal with before she moved in with my family and me. I would much rather see her laughing than crying any day.”

Sam heard the sincerity in her words and knew that she meant every word of what she had just told him.

Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he kept his voice came out husky as he gave her a lopsided smile. 

“You’re a good sister, Emily. I think both of you will find that your lives are about to change for the better sooner rather than later. Just hang in there and trust me, okay? Everything will be alright.” 

Emily looked slightly taken aback as she studied his dark eyes for any hint of deception but when she found none she smiled softly.

“Thank you Sam…”

Billy cleared his throat loudly from where he sat across from the wolf and his imprints making them all jump slightly as Sam gripped both of his imprints hips with a new found need to protect them.

“Ladies, you were both invited here for a very special reason tonight. Not only are you going to hear the legends but some secrets will be revealed to you both that may seem crazy, or impossible, but all that I ask is that you take everything with an open mind. 

No one here is going to hurt you, and we want you to remember that you both are very special and that the fates couldn’t have chosen a better set of sisters to bless our tribe with. 

Now with that said let’s begin.” 

Over the next two hours, Billy retold the legends about the Protectors and their enemy the Cold Ones.

He told the girls about how the Protector gene was passed down from one generation to the next and how someone with the gene could turn into a wolf at will. 

He also explained to them about imprinting and how each wolf had a mate, but sometimes in extremely powerful rare situations, they could have more than one. 

He told them both about how that had not happened in over 300 years when the tribe first began.

Once he had finished telling them everything they needed to know, the tribal council and Sam waited for them to give their reaction to everything that they had just learned.

Emily looked over at Avadore who was staring straight up at the night sky seemingly deep in thought and leaned over to whisper into her ear from behind her hand. 

“What do you think, Ava? Do you think that what they’re saying is true? 

If what they’re saying is true, then where are all the wolves?” 

Avadore glanced over at her sister and gave a knowing smile before she looked over at Sam who was watching them intently. 

“Where are the wolves, Sam?” 

Sam looked over at Billy who gave a nod before he raced off into the forest making both girls looked at each other in confusion. 

“Where is he?” 

Emily asked aloud but when she looked over at Avadore she saw that her eyes weren’t on her but on a big black wolf who was trotting proudly out of the forest over to them. 

Keeping her eyes on the majestic animal, she murmured barely above a whisper.

“Right here.” 

Emily’s eyes widened in shock momentarily but when she saw that Avadore had gotten to her feet and started to slowly approach the wolf, she followed quickly behind her. 

They both stopped in front of the wolf who appraised them quietly before dropping down into a sitting positon and holding out his paw to them with what looked like a wolfish grin. 

“Sam?”

Emily asked with her voice full of wonder as Avadore immediately took his paw into her hands and stroked it gently making him let out a low rumble in his chest as he gave a slight nod at them both. 

Avadore turned her head towards where Billy and the others were watching them curiously and nodded at Sam. 

“So I’m guessing we’re his imprints then?”

Billy let out a chuckle and nodded with a reassuring smile. 

“That would be correct, sweetheart. Never has there been a triple imprint in the tribe in any of our lifetimes, but one of the first members of the Protectors line had four imprints at once to help carry on the Protector’s bloodlines for generations to come.” 

Avadore nodded and turned to Emily who was scratching behind Sam’s ear with a light giggle. 

“Looks like we’re mates to a wolf, Em. Any thoughts on our new destiny that we’ve been blessed with?” 

Emily gave a playful wink to Sam and then turned to her sister with a smirk. 

“This is going to be the best fucking life ever.”

As Sam jumped and pranced around them yipping and giving out wolf kisses as everyone laughed along with the happy wolf and his beautiful mates.


	6. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 6

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 6

Emily found herself laughing loudly as she watched Sam and his friend Paul struggle to bring Avadore’s writing desk into the new house that they were all moving into together.

It was two days after she and Avadore had found out about Sam’s little furry secret and how they were destined to be together forever.

Emily’s parents had been notified by the tribal council that both girls were to move in with Sam in a house on the other side of the Res today. 

She had no idea what exactly Billy and Harry had told them but surprisingly they understood and agreed. 

Her parents had sat her and Ava down and told them that they both were mature enough that they could make their own decisions and that they knew that they both had good judgement when it came to figuring out problems. 

Any normal set of parents would be furious and shocked by the tribe’s request to have their daughters move in with a boy who was two years older while they were still in high school.

But Emily’s parents always seemed to have a sense of intuition where even though they acted like they knew nothing of the wolves in the tribe, everyone suspected otherwise. 

 

Avadore had told Emily that night after the talk with her parents that she knew that they knew by the way her mom’s eyes warmed at the mention of Sam and how the tribe instructed them to move in together.

Emily had noticed the same and they both agreed that maybe one day when their parents were ready, they would reveal what they really did know about wolves and their mates. 

Just as she was getting into a good day dream, Ava came barreling out of the house and down the steps tossing her iPhone at her which Emily almost dropped in the process. 

“Mom’s on the phone. She wanted to know how the move’s going. It’s your turn to talk. I’m gonna make sure my stuff makes it inside in one piece.”

She said with a smile before she turned on her heels and ran back to where Sam and Paul were now attempting to lift a brand new dining room table up the stairs before setting it down on the porch with a small thump. 

 

Emily put the phone up to her ear as she mindlessly ran her hand over her sleek fishtail braid. 

“Hey mom. Yeah, we’re almost done moving everything inside. Yeah. Sam mentioned something about all of us going out with him and his friend Paul and this kid named Jacob from school. 

Yeah. He’s Billy’s son. Sam said something about us getting to know them or whatever. Mmmhm. I’ll be sure to tell them. 

Love you too. Talk to you later, okay? Bye mom.” 

Pressing the end button, she stuffed the phone into the back pocket of her fit and flare jeans and walked to the front of the house taking in the gorgeous building that she was now blessed to call home. 

The house was a log cabin style house much like her own. 

It was huge with over 3,000 square feet of living space inside while sitting on an acre of land that sat right on edge of the marshes where the reeds grew tall and blew in the endless sea breeze.

It had six bedrooms and four bathrooms with large floor to ceiling windows looking out over the marsh in almost every room. 

The furnishings that Sam and they had picked out were woodsy and rustic in honor of their newfound wolflihood.

Surveying the front of the house, she decided that once they were settled she wanted to work on planting a garden all along the porch and maybe even ask Sam if they could purchase a greenhouse where she could grow flowers and other plants all year long. 

 

She let out a startled yelp when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a very toned chest.

“How do you like our new home, lovely?”

Sam’s voice crooned to her as he placed a kiss below her ear making her melt into a puddle of goo.

“Mmmmm…it’s beautiful, Sam. You and the council really outdid yourselves.”

Sam let out a low rumble in his chest as he turned her around to face him as he looked down at her with a look full of pride.

“I’m so glad you like it, Emmy. Ava’s already claimed a room for her own personal library. Is there anything that would make this feel more like home for you?”

Emily’s eyes lit up when she heard his new nickname for her and nodded shyly as her cocoa eyes met his. 

“I was just wondering if maybe we could get a greenhouse built off to the side of the house so I could grow a garden all year long without having to worry about the weather.” 

Sam smiled with amusement as he playfully rocked her from side to side.

“So you’re my gardening girl, hmm? I’ll ask around and see what I can do. Anything to make you smile, baby girl.”

Leaning down he brushed his lips against hers making her let out a little moan as he went to deepen the kiss but was stopped when they heard the deep voice of Paul break through their personal love bubble. 

“Um…sorry to interrupt but Ava’s just told me that she wants to paint a mural of rainbow flamingos all over the walls of her library room. I convinced her to hold off just long enough so I could give you ample warning.” 

Emily rolled her eyes as Sam broke away and held his stomach as he burst into laughter while Paul looked between them questioning their sanity. 

Emily just shrugged and eyed her mate who was now close to falling over with laughter. 

“Welcome to my life, dude.”


	7. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 7

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 7

Emily closed her eyes and sighed wondering what she ever did to deserve this as Paul watched with his eyes wide as Sam tried and was failing at wrestling a paint brush with neon orange paint away from Avadore who was covered in rainbow paint colors that were getting everywhere.

“Put the paint brush down and no one gets tickled!”

Sam shouted as Avadore slipped away from him and rolled the opposite way with the paint brush raised over her head in triumph. 

“NEVER! You’ll never take me alive!!! Paint shall be your undoing you sexy BEAST!” 

She screeched as Paul finally turned to Emily while glancing at his watch. 

“Fifteen minutes and still no surrender from either side. Shall I send for reinforcements?” 

Emily peeled her hand away from her eyes and looked at the two mates who were rolling around on the floor with no sign of stopping.

“Eh, either one of them gets tired or Sam just picks her up and won’t let her go until she gives in. I’d say give it another ten minutes and then call every able bodied male on the Reservation.”

Paul gave her a skeptical look, his eyes flicking between her and their friends. 

“That’s if he can catch her. Chick’s fast. She’d give us all a run for our money in a wrestling match.

Jacob should be getting here pretty soon. Maybe if another person enters the room they’ll stop.” 

 

“Stop what?” 

They heard a voice say as they both looked to the door and saw that Jacob was standing there with a wide eyed innocent look with a pale faced brunette standing behind him.

Emily and Paul just pointed to the two on the ground as Jacob grabbed the brunette girl’s hand and edged over along the wall until they were standing next to them.

“What the fuck is going on? Is that Avadore from school? And why is Emily here too?

I didn’t know either of you were friends with them. I just thought it’d be us and Bella.”

At the mention of her name the brunette girl who was apparently named Bella gave him a slightly frightened look as Emily and Paul finally realized that she was in the room wearing identical looks of apprehension. 

Paul just shrugged and nodded his head to where Sam had Avadore finally pinned underneath him while she screamed bloody murder.

“Emily and Ava are now living here with Sam. They’re apparently in some sort of threesome relationship. 

It’s best to just accept it and move on. They’re really nice and stuff too. 

Em’s cool and Ava’s pretty awesome when she’s not driving us all fucking nuts.

Wanna introduce us to your new friend, Jake?”

He said as his eyes met Bella’s who immediately dropped her head letting her hair shield her from his questioning stare. 

 

Jacob looked between both Emily and Paul with a slightly nervous look as he shifted his weight to his other foot. 

“Uh, everyone this is Bella Swan. She’s Charlie Swan’s daughter. She just moved back here from living with her mom in Arizona. 

She doesn’t have any friends yet so I figured I’d bring her to introduce her to everybody.” 

Emily and Paul looked over at the girl expectantly waiting for her to say something but quirked an eyebrow at Jake when she remained silent. 

“Um. Okay well, welcome to our home, Bella.” 

Emily said with a touch of annoyance while Paul looked like he was brooding in the corner.

Jake nudged Bella but she just turned and quickly ran out of the room making Emily roll her eyes and Paul let out what sounded like a growl as Jake ran after her. 

“Friendly girl, huh guys?”

Emily bit out as she laid a hand on Paul’s arm but jumped back when she realized he was burning up. 

 

“Holy shit! Paul are you feeling okay?! You’re burning up!” 

She exclaimed making Sam and Avadore stop wrestling and glance up at her with concerned looks. 

Sam immediately jumped up and pulled Ava up after him as they both rushed to Paul’s side as his breath became labored and sweat poured down his face.

“Shit he’s going to shift. You two go find Jake and his friend and don’t let them know anything’s going on.

I’ve got to get him to the forest so he can transition safely. Fuck…it just had to be in the middle of the day too…”

Sam growled out as he wrestled Paul out the door and down stairs before Paul bolted out of the house and into forest with Sam following right behind him.

Avadore and Emily stood there stunned for a moment before they turned and raced out of the room and downstairs where they found Jake and Bella standing on the front porch. 

Their eyes were wide as they stared at the forest where Sam and his new Beta just disappeared.

Avadore cleared her throat loudly making the two jump in surprise before Emily put on the fakest smile she could and gestured to her midnight blue 2015 Volkswagen Tiguan SUV that sat in the driveway. 

Avadore’s white 2014 Volkswagen TDI and Sam’s bright red 2015 Volkswagen Eos Executive Convertible sat right on either side of it making Jake’s eyes bug out of his head at the expensive cars.

“Shall we go out and get some pizza? Sam and Paul unfortunately had to leave to take care of something for a few. 

We can take my car. I can drop you two off at Jake’s house on the way back.” 

Jake nodded slowly as he looked over at Avadore who just smiled serenely while looking out over the forest’s green trees. 

Everyone turned to Bella who was still staring at the forest with a look of disbelief. 

Emily pulled out her car keys as she gestured towards her car with Avadore following behind her while Jake grabbed onto Bella’s arm and pulled her over to the car and getting into the back seat.

As they backed out of the driveway and off down the back roads of the Reservation, Emily looked over at Avadore as a look of understanding passed between them. 

They both hoped that Sam would be able to help Paul have a smooth transition and get everything under control while they were gone. They knew one thing for sure though. 

Their pack of three, had just been upped to four.

Times were changing just like the change of the wind.

And it was up to them to make sure nothing happened that would hinder their new life with Sam and their new pack mate.


	8. Chapter 8

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 8

It was about 8 o’clock in the evening when Emily and Ava both received a text from Sam telling him that Paul had transitioned safely and it was okay to come back home.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief as they left the pizza restaurant and started walking to her car. 

Ava and Jake were bantering back and forth while both nursing a burned finger each because they dared each other to get too close to the stone pizza oven in the employee’s only part of the restaurant. 

Bella strangely said nothing, not even a thank you to Emily who had paid for their meals leaving a sour taste in both Emily and Ava’s mouths. 

Emily, Ava and Jake were all carrying four large pizza boxes and several smaller boxes of appetizers and garlic bread between them to take home to Sam and Paul who the girl’s knew would be starving. 

 

Once the food was packed in the trunk of the car, Emily ushered everyone into their respective seats before starting the car and backing out onto the main road that would eventually lead to the smaller back roads that they’d take to get back to their house. 

Jake and Ava fell into awkward silence as the tension of the day ate away at all of them.

Jake cleared his throat and smiled a toothy grin at Emily who smiled back before focusing back on the road in front of her. 

“Thanks a lot for dinner and the great time we had guys. We both really appreciate it.

Next time dinner will be on me. It was really kind of you to pay for both of us.”

Emily and Ava both nodded and gave him smiles. 

“You’re very welcome Jake. Please feel free to come join us at home anytime. 

We both loved getting to know you better. Bella do you have anything you want to say?” 

Emily said as she shot the brunette a perturbed look. 

 

Bella gave a shake of her head and remained silent making Emily tighten her grip on the steering wheel so she wouldn’t pull the fuck over and give the bratty kid a what for.

Ava glared into the backseat at the ungrateful girl while Jake tried nudging her shoulder with a disapproving frown. 

“Bells, you should really say thank you to Em and Ava.

They were both really nice to us today and went out of their way to make sure we had fun. 

It’s really rude not to answer them when they ask you something.” 

Ava let out an annoyed huff and added “Yeah Bella it’s totally rude.”

Everyone waited for Bella to say something but she just rolled her eyes and fixed her eyes on the darkened forest as they drove on through the night.

Jake’s cheeks turned bright red as he cast his head down in shame before looking up at both Ava and Em with pleading eyes. 

“I’m really sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with her. 

She’s usually not like this. I’ll talk to her when we get home.”

Emily nodded stiffly but gave Jake a forgiving smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“I think that’s a good idea. Maybe I’ll call Billy and see if he can talk to Charlie about all of this.”

It was in that moment that Bella seemed to snap as she raised her head up and glared fiercely at her as her whole body shook with anger. 

“Don’t you fucking dare call Charlie! Hasn’t anyone told you to mind your fuckin business?! 

You and your psychotic boy toy can take a hike for all I fucking care!”

She screamed making Emily so mad she swerved off the road but Ava was quick enough to grab the steering wheel before they went for a ride down a large hill. 

 

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief before Ava flew out of the car and over to Bella’s door, ripping it open and pulling the unfortunate girl out by her hair and tossing her onto the ground.

Jake stayed frozen in his seat as he watched Emily stand over Bella with a deadly calm as Ava’s breath became labored and uneven.

“You will never speak of Sam or us in that tone ever again.

Do I make myself clear?”

Emily barked out as Jake watched a shiver race down Bella’s spine before she nodded once and hung her head refusing to meet any of their eyes.

Placing a hand on her best friend’s shoulder, Emily leaned over and whispered something in Ava’s ear instantly calming her before she turned to Jake and pointed her thumb at the brunette on the ground.

“Get her home. Your house is only about a three minute walk down the road. 

Avadore and I have to be getting back to our house. Goodnight Jacob.”

She said in a stern voice before both she and Avadore turned and got into the car without another word and sped off down the road. 

 

Once they were alone again, Emily and Avadore were silent for a few moments before Ava burst out laughing making Emily smirk over at her.

“Can you believe that bitch?! She actually thought she could fuck with our pack!

Fuck next time she does that I refuse to be held accountable for how many pieces I’m going to tear her skinny ass into.” 

Giggling Emily reached over and grabbed Ava’s hand squeezing it gently as they pulled up into their drive way.

“Oh no worries Hun. You kill the bitch and I’ll help bury the body.

No one and I mean NO ONE messes with OUR pack.” 

Squeezing her friends hand back they both shared a meaningful look before turning their focus on their large house who they knew held two exhausted wolves inside. 

“Come on, let’s get these pizzas inside so we can feed our starving little wolfies.”

Emily said remarked as Ava’s lips upturned in a mischievous smile. 

“I missed them. It felt weird when they weren’t around tonight.”

As they got out of the car and carried the food inside, Emily sighed and nodded in agreement.

“Me too, girl. Me too.”


	9. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Native American word that Sam uses as a nickname for both girls is Nuttah which is the Algonquin word for “my heart.” I'm pretty sure it's pronounced "Noo-Tah". Also please keep in mind that Avadore and Emily are technically not blood related. They both just are really close friends who act like sisters.

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 9

When Emily and Ava walked in the front door they immediately were met by Sam whose eye’s shone with relief at the sight of them and large amounts of food.

His long black hair had sticks sticking out of it in all directions and he was covered in dirt and mud.

“Oh finally. I thought you two would never get here. Paul’s been asking to see you since he turned which escapes me as to why but we might as well humor him seeing as how he’s new to all of this.” 

He exclaimed as he took all of the food from them and walked them into the kitchen where a very beaten and worse for wear Paul was seated at the table nursing what looked to be a cup of tea.

“Bro, the girls brought us food. Look alive now.”

Paul groaned and banged his head on the table while giving them a weak wave making them roll their eyes with understanding smiles.

“Damn babe, what the fuck did you do to him? I didn’t think whooping his ass was part of the plan.”   
Ava murmured as her gaze fixed on the black eye and bleeding lip that Paul was sporting.

Emily winced when she followed her gaze as Sam just shrugged and sat down next to him placing a whole pizza in front of both of himself and Paul before they proceeded to eat them out of house and home.

“He tried to fucking maul me. He deserved a few minor injuries.”

Sam said while he chewed a large mouthful of pizza. 

 

Ava snorted with laughter as grabbed a slice of Hawaiian pizza while Emily sat in between her and Sam looking incredibly worn out. 

“So I take it the whole turning into a fluff ball thing isn’t going so hot for ya?” 

She said with a smirk as Paul raised his head and scowled at her while Sam gave a loud sigh. 

“Duh, girl. You see what your mate did to me? This is not the friendliest welcome ever.”

Emily leaned over and patted his hand lightly with a small smile as Sam watched warily. 

“Don’t worry, Paulie. We’ll help you out. You can stay here with us now that you’ve phased.

That way we can all stay together as a pack and adjust to being around each other constantly.

You can pick any of the spare bedrooms on this floor, okay?

Maybe having a space where you can relax and settle down will make things a little better.”

Paul looked to Sam who gave a nod of approval before turning back to her and giving a brilliant yet tired smile. 

“Thanks Em. That’d be great. 

I think I’m going to finish up eating and then maybe take a shower and head to bed. It’s been a long day.” 

 

All of them nodded as they finished their dinners and then headed off in separate directions.

Paul claimed a room on the lower level and Sam and the girls made their way up to their large master suite for the first time as a threesome couple.

Ava and Emily felt their nerves take over as they thought about how tonight was the first night that Sam would be sleeping with both of them in the same bed. 

In the privacy of their very own home.

Would he be able to sense their arousals that were both stewing in the pits of their bellies and if so would he be too tired to want to act on those feelings? 

Sam opened the door to their suite and the girls gasped at how huge it was. 

It looked incredibly woodsy with a dark green paint on the walls and large oak furniture. 

There was a master on suite behind a door on the right wall and two walk in closets on either side of the bed. 

The bed was the most grandiose bed that either girl had ever seen in their lives.

It was a huge wooden canopy bed that had twisted spindles holding up an elegant wispy white canopy curtain that dropped down shielding them from anyone who walked in the room. 

Sam watched as the girls marveled at everything in the room before he took their hands and led them inside shutting and locking the door behind them before turning to look down at them with a thoughtful look.

“Do you both want to take a shower with me and then we move to the bed afterwards?” 

He waited until they both nodded their consent before leaning down and giving each of them a kiss on their foreheads.

“We’ll just take things one step at a time tonight. If you need me to go slow I will.

I’m sure you’re both curious as to what having sex is like. 

Tonight I think we’ll just get to know each other’s bodies and work on teaching you how to have orgasms. 

I’d rather our first time together be more planned out and special than having us rush to that point tonight.

We’ve all got years and years. 

Might as well move as slow or as fast as you both want.”

Both girls blushed and grabbed hold of each other’s hands as the unfamiliar feeling of heat filled their lower regions. 

“Well, I guess we’ll head into the shower and you can come join us when you’re ready.”

Avadore said giving him a seductive smile before pulling Emily behind her into the bathroom. 

 

Emily watched as Ava stripped with ease out of her clothes and stepped into the shower before following her lead and stepping in after her. 

The two girls stood under the shower spray staring at each other while a whole new onslaught of feelings flooded over their senses. 

Emily took in Ava’s curved hips and rounded bottom with her small waist and toned stomach and found herself licking her lips when she spotted her perky round breasts, her nipples already hard without any touch at all.

Finally her gaze dropped to between her best friend’s legs where a smattering of dark curls lay hiding what she knew was treasure begging to be found. 

That was the moment she knew.

The imprint didn’t just make her attracted to Sam, but to Avadore as well.

As an afterthought she was very glad that they weren’t blood related since incest completely disgusted her.

But right now, the girl who stood before looked and felt like another lover, just as much as Sam did as the tendrils of their hearts reached out to each other and brought them closer with every careful step. 

 

Avadore gasped in surprise when she felt a wetness seep out of the apex of her thighs and trail down into the water below them as she took in Emily’s tall slim figure with her narrow hips, flat stomach and cute little ass. 

Her breasts were smaller than her own, maybe a B cup but still were a beautiful sight to behold as they bounced against her when Emily reached out and pulled her flush against her body. 

Ava let out a moan as her best friend backed her up against the tile wall of the shower and proceeded to trail her hands all down her body, not leaving one inch or crevice untouched. 

Wanting to explore her new mate’s body, Ava trailed her hands down until she could wrap her hands around Emily’s breasts, experimentally kneading them in circles. 

Taking her nipples between her fingers and pinching them lightly smirking when she heard a delicious moan leave her lover’s delicate lips. 

Emily arched her back presenting her breasts to her female mate as gripped her hips tightly. 

Suddenly both girls jumped back startled when a pair of hands each placed a hand low on their waists as Sam came to stand in between them arching an eyebrow at them in surprise. 

“I guess we know now that not only are meant to be my mates but each other’s as well. 

That’s very unusual but not unheard of.

In regular threesome couples where it’s two females to one male, usually the women are bisexual and are able to give each other pleasure as well as their partner. 

This is definitely going to make things interesting when it comes to pack dynamics.” 

He said looking at them in complete awe.

Ava and Emily smiled at him before both moving in sync pressing their naked bodies against Sam’s as his arms encircled them both. 

 

“How do you two feel about being mated to each other as well as me?” 

He questioned as they looked up at him before looking at each other sharing a heated look. 

“It’s definitely a surprise but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t just the imprint that made us attracted to each other. 

I’ve always felt like I could be with either a man or a woman to be honest.” 

Emily admitted as Sam nodded before looking to Ava who seemed to be thinking of a good answer. 

“I’ve always loved Em. I think it was only natural for me to be able to love her sexually as well.

So does this make us lesbians now?”

She said honestly before looking to her two mates for answers. 

Sam shook his head and brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

“No, technically this would make you both bisexual. 

That means that you’re attracted to both men and women. 

Lesbian is if you were only attracted to females.”

Avadore nodded and turned to Emily who was watching her carefully for her reaction. 

“I’m glad you’re my mate, Em. 

I’ve always loved you and now I can show you how much.”

She said before she took her in her arms and kissed her lovingly.

Emily sighed and lost herself in the kiss as Sam came up behind them and wrapped them both in his arms giving each of them a sound kiss on the lips once they broke away from each other for air. 

“I love you my Nuttahs. I don’t know how much of our language you know but Nuttah means my heart.

You’re both equally sharing a permanent place in my heart as my mates. So you are my Nuttahs.” 

He whispered before he turned and grabbed the bar of soap and began to wash Ava clean as Emily followed and started to wash her hair.

Once they were all finished washing themselves clean, they toweled off and headed into their big bed, Sam stretching out and both his girls curling into his side.

Together they fell asleep for the first time as a mated threesome and family underneath the watchful eyes of the moon.


	10. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little early morning smut scene with Emily and Avadore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this chapter's a little short but that's because I wrote it when I woke up just now. Lol So if it's terrible I apologize. It'll get better once I have some coffee.

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 10

The next morning the three wolf mates awoke as the bright morning sunlight trickled down onto their bed where the girls lay sprawled in Sam’s arms. 

Sam took one look at the clock and groaned in annoyance that it was a school day and they needed to get ready if they didn’t want to be late. 

Looking down, he watched as Avadore gave a big yawn and blinked her eyes open slowly. 

He smiled softly as he gently ran his fingers through her long dark hair watching as her pretty hazel eyes met his. 

“Good morning little love. How’d you sleep? Do you think you’re up for going to school this morning?”

Avadore yawned again before nodding and placing a kiss on his lips as she pressed up against him.

“I slept amazing. Who knew doing the dirty in the shower would get me so tuckered out? Oh shit we’re gonna be late if we don’t start moving now!” 

She said as her voice broke off into a screech making Emily shoot up into a sitting position and lean over shielding her mates protectively from any signs of danger.

Sam shot a look to Avadore that made her lower her head and bare her neck in submission as he gently wrapped his arms around Emily’s waist as he whispered softly in her ear. 

“It’s alright, Em. Ava’s just a little hyper this morning. I love seeing your instincts as an Alpha she wolf come out though. It’s definitely a big turn on. I vote for continuing what happened in the shower later tonight after we get home from school…”

He said as his voice took on a sensual lilt while running his large hands down his mate’s curves. 

Emily let out a low whine as she felt his fingers brush over the valley of her breasts and tease her nipples. 

Avadore felt a pool of wetness seep down on the sheet from between her legs as she instinctively pressed herself against Emily’s body and trailed her hand down spreading her lovers legs as her fingers ghosted over her sex. 

Sam moved behind Emily and carefully leaned her back in his arms as Ava ducked between her legs and pressed her thumb against her clit unsheathing it as Emily’s hips bucked while her moans echoed around the room. 

Ava watched and licked her lips as Emily’s skin turned flushed and she started to pant as she took two fingers and slid them into her slick walls pumping slowly in and out making her best friend cry out with pleasure making both her and Sam let out a pleased rumble.

Sam and Ava exchanged a glance before Ava took her fingers and spread Emily’s lower lips as she ducked her head and took her tongue to her lover’s sex.

Emily screamed when Ava licked long and hard up and down her lower lips making her hips buck as her female mate fucked her painstakingly slow with her tongue. 

“FUCK! AVA…Unghhh…God YES right there!!!” 

Emily moaned as Sam’s large hands found their way to her breasts and tweaked her rosy pink nipples while Ava licked and sucked her clit.

Ava’s eyes closed in happiness as she inhaled Emily’s distinct scent of arousal. 

God what a lucky she wolf she was to have the best of both worlds with a male mate and a female mate at the same time.

Sam and Ava worked together until Emily arched her back and let out a loud howl that shook the entire house when she came violently around Ava’s tongue.

Ava licked up every last drop of her mate’s sweet nectar and rested her head against her best friend’s stomach as they panted together in after sex bliss.

Sam’s eyes roamed both his mate’s deliciously rosy complexions and sweaty appearances before his eyes once more found the clock on the bedside table.

Letting out a yelp he jumped up as he rushed off to the bathroom to get a quick shower with the girls following quickly behind. 

“Shit Nuttahs we’re gonna be late! Let’s get a move on!”

He shouted as they hurriedly washed away the evidence of their love making and got ready for the school day.

Another day had begun as the trio’s bond grew stronger like a fortress that could never ever be broken.


	11. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Attempted Rape
> 
> Nothing too graphic but still may be a problem for certain folks.

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 11

Avadore raced down the hall trying desperately to avoid head on collisions with other students who were also trying to get to class. 

The warning bell had already rung and the hallway suddenly became deserted after all the students had made their way to their third class of the day. 

 

Dropping her books on the floor she slumped against a metal locker and slid down onto the cheap linoleum in defeat. 

Running a hand through her messy black hair she rolled her eyes and cursed her inability to do the school thing correctly.

Deciding that she needed a break from class today, she slowly gathered up all her books and stuffed them into her messenger bag before swaggering down the hall and out the side door near the janitor’s closet. 

As she burst through the large metal doors she groaned internally when she noticed the three people that she really didn’t need to see today.

Jeffery Ellis and his two idiotic cronies Marcus Scott and Elijah Jacobs were standing in front of her blocking the only way out. 

Jeffery smirked as soon as he saw her and threw down his cigarette, his steel toed boot smashing it into oblivion. 

“Well, well.

What do we have here?

If it isn’t Uley’s little slut?

Tell me bitch, has he fucked that disgusting little pussy of yours or did he leave it all for me?” 

He growled as he moved so he stood nose to nose with her. 

Marcus grabbed her bag from her hands and threw it into a bush as Elijah grabbed her from behind and held her hands behind her back. 

Avadore struggled hard as Jeffery’s hand began to slip under her flannel shirt.

Tears leaked from her eyes as his large calloused hand grabbed her bra clad breast and squeezed so hard that it made her cry out in pain. 

“Your fucking boyfriend won’t be able to save you now, bitch. You’re all mine.” 

He said before he leaned in and smashed his lips hard against her own.

 

On The Other Side Of The School….

Sam froze as his ears caught the sound of a faint scream coming from the other side of the school.

He knew that voice. 

It was Avadore and it sounded like she was in serious trouble.

Letting out a loud growl he grabbed Emily’s hand and pulled her out of the classroom and down the hall as their teacher screamed after them. 

“Sam what is it?

Where the fuck are we going?” 

Emily questioned as she struggled to keep up with her mate. 

“It’s Avadore. 

She’s in trouble. 

I heard her scream.” 

He gritted out as he caught her faint scent by a wall of lockers. 

Dropping to the ground he sniffed the area as Emily stood on the lookout. 

Suddenly another scream echoed in their minds making Sam bolt down the hallway with Emily racing behind him. 

They reached the door leading to the outside and growled menacingly as they heard the sound of Avadore’s crying. 

They both exchanged a look before Sam burst through the door and roared when he saw that Jeffery had his hand down Avadore’s jeans and Elijah and Marcus were holding her down as she cried hard. 

Avadore’s eyes shone with relief when she saw Sam and Emily.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU LITTLE PRICK?!” 

Sam roared before he threw Elijah to the side as Emily pushed Marcus down the stairs hard. 

Jeffery paused for a moment and looked up at Sam with a twisted smirk.

“Chill Uley.

I was just getting a taste of your little bitch’s pussy.

Shocker that you didn’t fuck her yet. 

Her little virgin cherry is just begging to be popped.” 

He laughed darkly making Sam lose all rational thought.

Without warning he lunged at Jeffery knocking him down the steps so he landed hard on the ground with Sam towering over him.

“Give me one good reason that I shouldn’t rip your fucking throat out right now.” 

Sam yelled as Emily rushed over to Avadore who had fallen into a fit of choked sobs. 

Just as Jeffery was about to answer an unfamiliar growl was heard before Sam was pushed to the side as a large brown wolf lunged at Jeffery taking Sam completely by surprise. 

He was sure that it was one of the boys that was supposed to turn soon but he had no idea which one it was.

The wolf roared loudly as Jeffery stared up at it with wide eyes. 

Emily hugged Avadore to her chest as she studied the new wolf intently. 

“Looks like we get a new family member, Ava.” 

She cooed as she brushed the girl’s matted hair out of her tear covered face. 

But Avadore was too far gone to even realize that she wasn’t alone. 

Emily looked down at her in concern before she turned and watched as Sam slowly approached the wolf from behind. 

“Wait! 

Don’t kill him.

A piece of scum like him deserves death but it’s against the laws of our people. 

Leave him to me.

I’ll deal with him.” 

Sam commanded as the brown wolf turned to face him with his head hanging in shame. 

Jeffery let out a choked sob of his own before he passed out completely from shock. 

The wolf began to glow before a bright light flashed revealing its identity. 

They all were shocked when a very naked and embarrassed Embry stood looking at them with a curious expression. 

“Embry!”

Sam said in surprise as he approached the boy slowly and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

“Hi Sam…” 

Embry stammered as he looked between all three of them and then back at Jeffery with a little growl. 

“It’s okay, dude. 

I’ll take care of him. 

He’ll get what he deserves.

I know it’s a terrible shame that we can’t kill him though.” 

Sam turned to Emily who was holding the now passed out Avadore in her arms. 

“Em I need you to go grab some spare pants out of the car after you get Ava settled.

I think I threw some in there in case one of us phased.” 

Emily nodded before turning and running off to the parking lot where her car was waiting for them. 

 

Carefully sliding Avadore into the backseat, she kissed her mate’s forehead before closing the door and grabbing a pair of Sam’s shorts out of the back.

Quickly she made her way over to where Sam stood giving Embry the cliff notes version of what was going on. 

She handed Embry the shorts to which he gave a grateful smile before they all turned and looked at the three beaten and passed out bullies. 

“What are we going to do with them?” 

Embry questioned as he eyed Jeffery in particular. 

Sam tilted his head to the side as he and Emily got into a staring match. 

They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Emily put her hands on her hips and gave Sam a no nonsense look. 

“No we aren’t going to kill them. 

Stop going there. 

Figure something else out that’s a little less bloody.” 

Sam’s shoulders slumped before he shook his head and wrapped an arm around both Embry and Emily’s shoulders before walking away slowly. 

“I’ll deal with them later. 

Hardly anyone ever uses that entrance. 

We can figure something out after we make sure Ava’s okay.” 

Embry let out a growl of protest but when Sam quirked an eyebrow at him he played it off like a cough. 

All of them were thoroughly exhausted and extremely concerned about the little she wolf that was knocked out in the backseat of the car. 

As they got into the car, Embry slid into the back seat and gently took the small girl’s hand in his own and squeezed it lightly making a silent promise that he’d do everything in his power to make sure that nothing like this would ever happen again.


	12. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 12

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 12

Avadore sat under the shower’s warm spray as she tried to deal with the feeling of being so numb. 

It had been two hours since she had woken up and immediately burst into tears. 

Emily and Sam tried to bring her some type of comfort but it was useless.

Not even a mating bond was strong enough to undo what had been done. 

Leaning her head against the cold tiles she let out a frustrated cry as tears of anguish fell down and mixed with the water that brought her the only comfort that she could handle. 

A gentle knock sounded on the bathroom door to which she gave no answer as she heard it open and heavy footsteps make their way inside.

Glancing up she saw that Sam had stripped himself of his clothes and had taken a seat in front of her. 

They were both silent for a moment before Sam sighed and reached up to brush a piece of her long black hair out of her eyes. 

“Ava, baby…Please come back to us.

I know what happened was horrible but you have to understand that you’re safe here with us and that we will never let anything like that happen to you again.” 

He said gently making Avadore glance up at him through tear soaked eyes. 

Sam waited for a response but one never came as he watched his mate choke out a small sob and bury her head into her knees. 

He tried reaching out to her through their mating bond but only got a hard block that kept him out of her mind. 

Not knowing what else to do, he carefully made his way over to her before he wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. 

And that was all it took for the dam to break inside of Avadore. 

Collapsing into his arms she sobbed hard into his toned chest as he rocked her gently back and forth.

“Just let it all out, nootah. You’ll feel much better when you do.” 

Sam cooed softly in her ear as numerous sobs wracked her body.  
An hour went by as they sat under the shower spray that had eventually gone cold as their russet skin glistened with frigid drops of water. 

Finally Avadore’s sobs had faded into small hiccups as she whimpered and whined in her mate’s loving arms. 

“Come on baby, let’s get you warmed up and dry.” 

Sam said gently as he lifted her up into his arms and stepped out of the shower.

Setting his mate down onto the toilet seat he quickly turned off the water before grabbing a plush forest green towel and wrapping it around her shivering shoulders. 

Avadore’s teeth chattered as her mate carefully caressed her naked skin ridding it of the cold wet water. 

As soon as Sam finished drying her body, he reached for the hair dryer and began to carefully dry her soaking wet hair. 

Closing her eyes, she let out a little sigh as the warm air and her mate’s gentle touch brought her some much needed peace. 

When Sam was finished drying her hair he helped her stand as he grasped her forearms to support her. 

She was shaky on her feet at first before her balance evened out and she was able to make her way into the dimly lit bedroom.

A small smile graced her lips when she saw that Sam and Emily had changed the bed linens and turned the lights down to make her more comfortable. 

Sam’s voice sounded behind her as his arms came to wrap around her small waist making her jump a bit in surprise before relaxing completely.

“Emily and the others are really worried sweetheart.

As soon as we came home they wanted to see you but I told them that you needed some time to get your thoughts together before seeing anyone. 

When you didn’t come out of the bathroom I thought I’d come in and get you seeing as how I can’t let my mate freeze from hypothermia.” 

Avadore turned in his arms to look up at him as she took in his concerned expression.

For the first time in many hours she spoke, her voice scratchy and dry from lack of use. 

“Thank you Sam. For everything. I really would like to be left alone now if that’s okay.” 

She murmured making Sam give a firm shake of his head and pin her with a serious look.

“No. Absolutely not. 

You’ve been alone long enough.

You need to be with at least me or Emily so we can help you through this. 

You don’t need to suffer by yourself, nootah.” 

He said before he took her hand and led her to the bed where he helped her lay beneath the sheets before pulling the comforter tightly around her body. 

Avadore’s eyes fluttered heavy with sleep from the day’s long ordeal as she listened to Sam’s voice sooth her.

“I’m right here Ava. We’re all here for you. Please don’t hide yourself away from us. We just want to help you.” 

He whispered right before she let sleep overtake her. 

As soon as he saw that she was asleep, he curled around his mate’s body in a protective stance as she slept soundly in his arms. 

A gentle knock sounded on the door before Emily, Paul and Embry tiptoed into the bedroom. 

“How is she?

Is she okay?

Does she need anything?” 

They all asked talking over one another. 

Sam held up his hand and shushed them before moving slightly aside so they could see Avadore’s sleeping expression. 

“She’s shaken and understandably upset. 

But I think with a little TLC she will be back to herself eventually.

It will just take time for her to heal, both emotionally and physically.” 

They all nodded with crestfallen expressions before they all sat down surrounding the mates. 

Emily gently took her best friend’s hand and stroked lightly over her knuckles as Paul and Embry stood guard on either side of her. 

Sam sighed and rested his head on top of Avadore’s smaller one before closing his eyes and wishing that his mate would return to her usual self soon. 

But as he had said, all it would take is time.


	13. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 13

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 13

The next day Sam hung up the phone after making sure that the school had given them all a day off in light of what happened the day before. 

Letting out a relieved sigh he busied himself with making lunch for the pack as he tried to relax after all that happened. 

He had stayed up half the night last night holding Avadore as she sobbed into his chest. 

The poor girl was so distraught that they finally had to give her sleeping pills so she could get some much needed rest. 

Today though, she looked like she was doing much better with a warm glow about her features and color returning to her skin. 

He and Emily had helped her get showered and dressed before she went to sit on the swing on the back porch to enjoy the day’s bright sunlight. 

Emily had kept him updated on their mate’s condition throughout the day and he was pleased to see that she was coming around. 

Paul and Embry had made themselves at home at the dining room table playing cards while Sam struggled to cook some tomato soup. 

So far he was pretty sure he had burned the entire thing seeing as how the fire alarm would not stop blaring. 

As he slowly lifted the pot off of the stove he watched as smoke filled the air making him and everyone else within breathing distance developing a hacking cough. 

Dropping the pot quickly onto the hot plate on the dining room table he ushered the boys outside to the backyard where Emily and Avadore were lounging. 

The girl’s quirked an eyebrow at them as they raced out of the smoke filled house with panicked expressions. 

“You tried to cook lunch again didn’t you?” 

Emily deadpanned as Avadore got up to open the sliding glass doors and windows to let the smoke filter out.

Sam scratched the back of his head as Paul and Embry giggled like little school girls at their Alpha’s reluctance to admit what he had done. 

“I was only trying to help.” 

He said giving them a sheepish expression. 

Turning around he caught Ava by the waist and cuddled her close making her let out an airy giggle. 

“And how are you doing my injured little Nootah? 

Are you feeling better? 

I called the school and made sure that we have the day off today. 

That should help with getting you back on your feet.” 

He cooed gently to her as she leaned her head onto his toned chest nuzzling her face against his t shirt. 

“I am feeling better. Thanks love for all that you’re doing.” 

She sighed as she breathed in his natural aroma that made her insides clench hard with want. 

As good as she was feeling she thought it would be a few days before she and her mates would have sex again. 

The memories of the day before still lingered in her mind and she wanted nothing to more to relax the day away and clear her head. 

Sam nodded and placed his chin on top of her head before his eyes widened as an idea popped into his head. 

“Hey guys how about we go fishing in a little spring that I know of in the woods?

That way we can have fun and have a fish fry later tonight.

We could even invite Billy and Jake.

And Charlie too. 

We all know he could use a break from that crazy daughter of his.” 

Emily shot a look over at Avadore who rolled her eyes.

“Yeah cause the bitch is cray cray…” 

She said as Emily and the boys burst out laughing. 

Sam looked between them with a confused expression since he had yet to have very much interaction with Charlie’s teenage daughter and was hoping that she really wasn’t as bad as the girl’s made her out to be. 

He knew that Jake was definitely in love with her but he’d heard that Bella didn’t think of him that way. 

Knowing that Jake would be the next to turn, he hoped that the young Alpha wolf would be able to find his imprint sooner rather than later. 

“Well are we going or not?” 

Embry said as he gestured to the woods.

“Oh sure. Let’s just leave our house to burn to the ground…That’s a great idea guys.” 

Avadore quipped making all of their eyes turn towards the house that still had smoke billowing out of it. 

Emily waved a hand in dismissal as she threaded her fingers through Sam’s who made his way over to the tree line. 

“Just leave it. If it burns down you know the entire pack will be here soon so they can just rebuild in a weekend or something.” 

Avadore and Paul looked at each other before Avadore took off running through the trees laughing screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs. 

“WE’RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ! SING IT WITH ME NOW!” 

Paul and Embry ran after her while Sam and Emily just rolled their eyes as the two boys and Avadore held an impromptu sing along in the middle of the forest. 

“You think she’s feeling better?” 

Sam asked with a smirk as he gave Emily’s hand a squeeze. 

Emily nodded and reached up placing a sweet kiss on his lips making him pout when she pulled away.

“Oh absolutely. Sing alongs are only reserved for when she’s being crazy. I’d say she’s definitely in a good mood.” 

Sam stopped them for a moment before he swooped down and throw Emily over his shoulder cave man style before taking off in a sprint through the forest. 

“HOT BABE COMING THROUGH! INCOMING!”

He yelled as they all laughed and goofed off the entire way to their destination. 

The birds were singing. 

The trees were swaying gently in the wind. 

And the wolves were coming out to play.


	14. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 14

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 14

Sam led them deep into the woods where a small creek flowed between the shades of the large oak trees. 

Paul handed out the fishing poles while Sam showed Avadore how to use a net. 

Embry and Paul went further down the creek to fish, leaving Sam and his two imprints alone for the first time in days. 

Emily sat down on the banks of the creek with Sam as Avadore waded out into the shallow waters. 

“How are you, Em?” He asked as he set down his fishing pole and brushed his fingers through her long hair. 

Emily leaned into his touch as she dunked the bait at the end of her pole into the water. 

“I’m tired. With everything that’s happened in these past few days I feel like I could nap for a week.” She said as a yawn escaped her lips. 

Sam’s ears perked up as he turned to her with a goofy smile. 

“Then why don’t you?” He asked as she laughed and shook her head.

“As much as I’d love to, we’ve still gotta keep up our schoolwork so we all can graduate on time.” She said as Sam surprise her by scoffing.

Looking more than a little bit confused, she tilted her head to the side as he refused to meet her brown eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter if we graduate. We’ve got a pack to run now. Plus we have to plan a wedding soon.” He said as he turned his eyes to the trees all around them. 

Something in the air didn’t smell right. He couldn’t recognize what it was, but it was nearby making him on edge and tense. 

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter? Of course it matters if we graduate. Just because we’re imprints and we have wolves to take care of doesn’t mean that we can’t have a normal life too.” Emily said as Sam turned to her with a look of disbelief. 

“A normal life? Do you hear yourself right now? That’s not gonna happen, sweetheart. The days of us being normal has come and gone.” He said as Emily shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest while fiddling with one of her shoelaces on her sneakers. 

“I don’t think that’s true. I think we can still try and have a normal life.” She said as her voice broke a little. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at her as he watched her disappear into herself. 

“Em, we’re wolves. You and Avadore are most likely going to phase soon. And the rest of the pack will be phasing as soon as another vampire steps foot on our territory. We have a lot more to worry about then just school.” He said as he tried to pull her close but she moved further away from him. 

“Well I want to graduate. I want to still have my plans for the future that don’t include us getting married right away and me having a bunch of kids. I’m only seventeen, Sam. Both Avadore and I have plans to go away to college and get degrees before we even think of settling down. I’m not just going to drop that because I’m mated to you.” She said in an annoyed tone making Sam growl low. 

“Well I’m sorry, but that’s not going to happen. Your responsibilities are now tied to this pack. You can’t just up and leave us behind. The imprint doesn’t work that way. There’s no way you can leave now unless I go with you which isn’t going to happen. I have to be the Alpha that I was meant to be. There’s too much risk right now with these vampires suddenly appearing out of nowhere. There’s got to be something that’s drawing them here and we can’t stop and rest until we find out what it is.” 

He said seriously as Emily rolled her eyes and got to her feet. 

“Too bad. This has been our plan since we were kids. There’s no way that I’m going to give up my dreams for you, Sam.” She said as her voice raised a few octaves drawing Avadore’s attention as she carefully made her way back onto the grassy banks. 

“What’s going on?” Avadore asked as she watched Emily start to walk off into the woods. 

Sam got to his feet instantly and stalked after Emily making her even more annoyed with him. 

“Just leave me alone, Sam. I need to get my homework done anyways. I’ll see you later.” Emily said as Sam grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. 

“No! You can’t go back by yourself. You need one of us to go with you. The woods aren’t safe anymore. What if you run into a vampire? You’re going to die if that happens.” He said in a deadly calm tone. 

Avadore figured now was the best time to step in so the fight didn’t escalate further. 

“It’s okay Sam. I’ll just walk back home with her. She’s right. I need to finish a project for English anyways. If we walk together we’ll be safe.” She said gently as she tried to calm down her angry mate. 

“I said no. You two need to stay where I can see you. And like I said, homework doesn’t matter anymore. Our pack is what matters and you two are my imprints so you need to set an example for the rest of the pack.” He growled as Emily huffed and pushed on his chest trying to get away from him. 

Avadore was surprised at Sam’s words and wondered what had gotten him so angry. 

“What just happened here? Why are you two all angry all of a sudden?” She questioned as she looked between her two mates.

“Sam said that school doesn’t matter anymore and that we’re never allowed to leave La Push for college. I sure as fucking hell won’t agree to that and neither should you.” Emily growled as Sam’s eyes flashed at her in warning.

Avadore was stunned that Sam would think that he could force them to stay anywhere. 

Fixing him with a serious look, she pulled Emily away from him and wrapped an arm around the upset girl. 

“You have no right to say that, Sam. You’re not in control of our lives. We have a right to go wherever we want to go, imprint or no imprint. If you’re thinking that you’re going to lay down the law with us, then I think you need to take a step back and remember that not only are we your imprints, but all of us are just seventeen years old. We need to take things one step at a time, not just jump into pack life without any regards as to the lives we lived before. Both Emily’s parents and my own always wanted me to go to college outside of La Push. If you have a problem with that then I think we need to discuss the boundaries of our relationship because you forcing us to do anything, is NOT okay.” 

A flare of anger went through Sam’s body as he began to shake heavily. 

Paul and Embry had come back to see what the noise was about but when they took one look at Sam, they raced over to him and tried to calm the Alpha wolf down. 

“Sam, stop it. That’s Avadore and Emily. You love them more than anything. If you phase and hurt them then you are going to regret it.” Paul said as he placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

Embry went to stand in front of the girls as he fixed his Alpha with a challenging look. 

“You are NOT going to hurt them. I won’t let you. Girls, you need to go back home and take the car and go out for the rest of the afternoon. If he’s like this now, it may get worse and you don’t want to be here for that.” He said as he kept his eyes firmly on the shaking Alpha. 

Paul grabbed onto Sam as his shaking got worse and he fixed a glare on his two imprints. “Go, go now!” Paul shouted as both he and Embry phased right as Sam lunged at them. 

Emily let out a shriek and grabbed Avadore’s hand before taking off towards the house. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Avadore yelled as they stumbled over fallen tree logs and slippery leaves. 

“I don’t fucking know. One minute he was fine, the next minute he freaked out.” Emily shouted back as they broke through the trees and into their back yard. 

There was no more smoke billowing out of the house giving them the all clear to step inside and assess the damage. 

“Leave it. We need to go now.” Emily said as Avadore peeked into the kitchen to see a burnt pot on the stove. 

She nodded and grabbed her car keys as she and Emily quickly locked the front door and raced into her car. 

Avadore quickly sped out of their driveway and headed down the road where she turned off into Forks. 

Both girls were breathing heavily but stayed silent not knowing what to make of their mate’s sudden change in behavior. 

Deciding that Paul and Embry would take care of it, they shook themselves off and headed over to the diner to kick off the rest of their night. 

Little did they know, that soon their worlds would be turned upside down.


	15. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 15

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 15  
A/N: Yes, I know you all are mad at me because it’s been so long since you all have gotten a chapter but let me say this again. I will NEVER abandon any of my stories. They’re all way too precious to me. So, you will get the chapters, even if they get released a little slower than you’d like. Other than that, Sam’s freaking out, Paul and Embry have disobeyed their Alpha, and Emily and Avadore are having a night to themselves. Sounds like a party to me.-MoonlitShadow

Sam’s breath came out ragged and hard as he lay on the couch with several ice packs on top of his sweating body. He couldn’t believe that he had lashed out at Emily and Avadore. He felt terrible and he knew he had to make up for it somehow. But right now, something was very wrong. He could feel it in his entire being. Perhaps that was why his wolf had acted as it did. He wasn’t sure but he knew he had to consult with the ones who did. So, that was why Billy, Harry and the other tribe elders were currently camped out on the other couch in his home trying to figure out what could’ve happened that caused such a great change. 

“It has to be the Cold Ones. There’s no other being on this earth that would make a wolf react like Sam’s wolf did.” Harry said adamantly as Billy shook his head and gave him a firm look. “The Cullen’s are the only Cold Ones still in the area and they haven’t caused trouble in centuries. It can’t be them. Unless another Cold One has come into the area, which also hasn’t happened in years.” He said as Sue nodded in agreement. Harry gave a frustrated sigh as he looked over at Sam who was lying quietly and listening to them as they argued. “The wolves in us only react when the tribe is in danger. The tribe is only in danger when the Cold Ones appear.” He said ominously as Sam’s body gave an uncomfortable shudder. He wasn’t sure if it was from the numerous amounts of ice packs that lay on his burning up body or if it was because of the mention of the notorious Cold Ones who hunted their people. 

The front door burst open and Avadore and Emily stormed into the room along with Paul and Embry who followed dutifully behind them. “What the HELL is going on here?!” Avadore shouted, making the tribal elders rear back in surprise. “Avadore, Emily what are you two doing back here? It’s not safe.” Billy said as he exchanged nervous looks with Harry and Sue. Emily shook her head hard and pointed to where Sam lay rather helpless on the couch. “Obviously because our mate needs us.” She said simply as Avadore grabbed her hand and marched over to where Sam laid panting and whimpering. “Ava, Em. I’m so sorry…” Sam cried as a few stray tears tumbled down his sweaty cheeks. Emily shushed him as she and Avadore pressed themselves against his side. “We’re sorry we left, love. We promise that we’ll get to the bottom of this. Together.” Avadore said gently as Sam nodded and leaned forward to kiss each of their cheeks. He was pleasantly surprised when both took turns pressing their lips against his own. 

His cock twitched in his jean shorts making him let out a slight growl of discomfort. His mates were here and they needed him to lead them. The whole pack needed him to lead them. Why was it that when the one time they needed him he was unable to help them? His body gave another unpleasant shudder making more sweat pour from his already soaked brows. Avadore and Emily exchanged a look before Emily rose to her feet and went into the kitchen to grab yet another ice pack. The ones already stacked on his muscular body had melted and Avadore and the rest of the pack quickly went about replacing them.

“Sam, you’re burning up!” Avadore cried as yet another ice pack melted against his skin. Sam nodded as he signaled Paul and Embry to come to his side. “Paul, Embry, go get Jacob. He needs to be here. We need to figure this out as a pack.” He ordered as both wolves nodded solemnly before heading out the door. Emily and Avadore curled up on the couch on either side of their mate as they let out whimpers of distress. The tribal elders watched as Sam’s wolf seemed to calm with its two mates in such close proximity. The sweating seemed to cease and Sam was able to breathe easier as he cuddled the girls into his sides. Billy and Harry exchanged a knowing look before turning to the remaining members of the pack. “Sam, we need you to keep Emily and Avadore and the rest of the pack here tonight. No one leaves until we get this sorted out. It could be dangerous for you to be around any humans if your wolves are out of control.” Harry said firmly as Sam gave a tired nod and Emily and Avadore nodded in agreement. 

Suddenly they all froze when a loud knock sounded on the front door. Harry rushed over to open it and they all were surprised to see Chief Swan standing in the doorway with a grave expression. Billy, Harry and Sue stepped up to greet him as he gave them a tired nod. “Billy, I’m afraid I have some bad news.” He said solemnly as Billy and the others exchanged a look. “What is it, Charlie?” Billy asked as Charlie shook his head and glanced back at his police cruiser that’s lights were flashing, lighting up the once quiet night. “There’s been a murder near the reservation. Two hiker’s bodies were found just west of here up in the woods.” He said as their eyes widened in shock. “Murder? What are you talking about?” Billy asked seriously as he and the other tribal elders stepped outside to discuss the matter in private. 

Charlie nodded slowly as his radio began to beep and one of his officer’s voices came over the speaker. “Unit 123 to Homebase. Unit 123 to Homebase. Coroner said to tell you that cause of death is bleeding out.” Charlie grabbed is radio and turned away from them as he spoke clearly into its receiver. “Unit 123, this is Homebase. Did he say what type of wounds he found on the victims?” He asked quietly as the others waited with baited breath. The officer was silent for a moment before his voice came back over the radio. “Homebase, this is Unit 123. Both of the victims were drained of blood. No wounds have been found as of yet.” Billy and Harry both paled as Billy stepped up to address his friend. 

“Charlie, I have no idea what happened but you need to instruct your officers to get out of the woods. Whatever may have killed those hikers may still be nearby. It’s better to play it safe than sorry.” Billy said seriously as Harry and Sue nodded in stunned silence. Charlie nodded and turned away from them, giving his orders over the radio. After instructing his units to get out of the crime scene, he gave the three elders a sad look. “I’m sorry for your loss. Apparently the hikers were tribe members.” He said as the three elder’s faces fell even more. Billy nodded and stoically shook Charlie’s hand before the Chief of police pulled the older man into a tight hug. “If you need anything, any of you; please don’t hesitate to call me.” Charlie said seriously as Billy nodded into his shoulder before pulling away and replacing his sad face with one of practiced authority. “Thank you Charlie. We will keep that in mind during these dark times.” He said formally as Charlie nodded and headed back to his police cruiser. 

Once the Chief of police had gone for the night, the air on the reservation became cold and eerily quiet. It was a few moments before any of them spoke. Finally, Harry sighed and sat down on the porch swing just outside of the front door. “What are we going to tell the kids?” He asked quietly as Sue took a seat beside him. Billy was silent for a moment before turning and shaking his head. “The truth. Sam is the Alpha. We need him to lead the pack and searching the woods to find what has done this.” He said as Harry and Sue nodded with serious expressions. “It was one of them wasn’t it?” Harry asked as Billy nodded firmly. “Yes. It was a Cold One.” He said as he sniffed the air and could faintly pick out the long lost scent of death that lingered on the night’s horizon. It had been many years since his wolf was awakened, and it would never fully wake again. But it gave a small whimper at the smell as he turned back to the others. It was time to hand over the reins to Sam who would need to deal with the situation. The Spirit Protectors were now needed more than ever. And things were about to change.


	16. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 16

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 16  
A/N: Once again, I know ya’ll have your pitchforks aimed at me cause it’s been awhile since ya’ll have gotten a chapter but here it is so might I ask that you put the pitchforks down please? Things are starting to kick off more and I won’t promise that everything will follow the books or movies but some might. It just depends on how this plotline evolves. It tends to have a mind of its own. –MoonlitShadow

Sam and the girls looked up as soon as they heard Billy return from talking to Charlie. Sam noticed that the other Elders had apparently gone home leaving him and the girls with Billy who looked like he was going to be sick. “What’s wrong, Billy?” Sam croaked from where he still lay in between the girls on the couch. Billy sighed and ran a hand through his long messy hair before wheeling himself so he sat across from the three mates. “Sam, the reason your wolf is acting out is because there were two hikers that were killed up in the woods not far from here. The thing that killed them was a Cold One exactly like our legends state. This is reason that you’ve shifted and that others will soon join you to form the pack of the new Spirit Protectors. We need you to look out for signs of others who are getting ready to shift and take over forming the pack so you can lead the search for the Cold Ones who are responsible for this. As soon as four or more of you have shifted, I’d like you to start patrolling the forests around here and near Forks to look for any signs of the Cold Ones. If you find any other Cold One besides the Cullen’s then you destroy it, understand?” Billy instructed as Sam pushed himself into a sitting position. “Understood. Right now the only ones who have shifted are Paul, Embry and I. But I promise that we’ll keep a lookout for anyone who looks as if they may join us.” He said as Billy nodded in approval. Billy wheeled himself to the door as he got ready to leave but turned around one more time to look Sam in the eyes. “Just remember Sam. It’s not just you anymore. You’ve not only got a pack to protect, but your mates.” He said as he nodded to both girls whose faces had gone ashen grey with fear. Sam nodded once in agreement and they watched as Billy left them once again alone for the night. Paul and Embry came bursting into the room as soon as the Elder had left and Sam gave them a look knowing that they were listening from the other side of the kitchen. “So now we’ve got to go hunt down some Cold Ones, huh?” Paul quipped as he and Embry took a seat on the couch opposite Sam and the girls. Sam nodded but turned his attention to where Emily and Avadore sat with their arms around one another trying to bring some form of comfort despite the newest threat that loomed on the horizon. “Girls, go get ready for bed. We have school in the morning. I’ll be up as soon as I brief Embry and Paul.” He said as he leaned over and gave them both kisses on the cheek. They both nodded and helped each other off the couch before making their way upstairs to their master suite. As soon as Sam heard the door to the master suite close, he turned to the boys who sat in front of him with a stern look. “As soon as one of the others shifts, we’ll start rounds of patrols every night and evening so we can get a start on tracking down the ones responsible.” He said as they both nodded in understanding. Sam’s facial expression turned from demanding to just plain tired as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking over at them with an embarrassed look. “Would you mind helping me upstairs? I doubt I could make it there on my own.” He said as Paul and Embry chuckled and nodded before helping him off the couch and towards the stairs. As soon as they reached the door to the master suite, he turned and gave them both a tight hug. “Thanks.” He said simply as they nodded and watched him disappear into his room for the night. Paul and Embry stood outside his door for a few moments unsure of what to do next. Paul clapped his hand down onto Embry’s shoulder and nodded his head toward their rooms down the hall. “Well, time for bed. Nothing more we can do tonight.” He said as Embry nodded and yawned tiredly. As the wolves settled in for the night, the new danger that lurked in the woods just beyond their yard went to make its next move.


	17. A Wolf's Caress Chapter 17

A Wolf’s Caress Chapter 17  
A/N: Hey all my lovely readers! Sorry for the wait again. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy your needs for your daily wolfie loving fic. I decided to kind of play around with the order in which the boys phase and kind of how they went about doing that. I don’t know if it works well with the plotline I’m going for but we’ll see. –MoonlitShadow

It was 3 a.m. and Avadore tossed and turned in her mate’s arms until she had finally had enough of trying to sleep through her worries and fears. Carefully extracting herself from Sam’s arms she sat up and looked over at the clock letting out a huff of annoyance that it was only a couple more hours before they all would need to get ready for school. She had been tossing and turning all night with dreams and nightmares of wolves and beasts with red eyes fighting and hurting one another. None of them really stood out except one. A dream of a boy who looked similar to herself with his back turned and a big white wolf with grey patches of fur all over it staring back at her with dark blue eyes that held a story that she wished with all her heart that it could tell. The wolf and the boy circled around in her mind for hours and hours until she couldn’t take it any longer. Carefully slipping out of bed, she yawned and ran a hand through her long messy hair before padding out of the bedroom and down the stairs where she proceeded to make herself a warm mug of coffee. She was surprised that she hadn’t woken up any of the other wolves or her mates and relished in the quiet of the empty kitchen. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, she sighed as her thoughts once again turned to the boy and the wolf that she didn’t recognize. 

Knowing that her mind wouldn’t settle until she did something about her thoughts, she jumped up from the kitchen table and headed into the living room before sifting through her school messenger bag and retrieving her sketchbook that she often drew in to pass the time. She was rather talented with art. Both Sam and Emily had told her so as well as several of the art instructors in town. She was always offered lessons at varying levels of art education but she always refused. Her reasons were unknown to anyone but her. And she was sure she wouldn’t reveal that secret anytime soon. Grabbing her mug of steaming hot coffee, she sat back down at the table and began to sketch out the image of the wolf that was circling around in her mind. Her pencil flitted across the white paper and she was stunned to see the image coming to life before her very eyes. She worked until the outline of the wolf was mainly finished and then she took out her colored pencils to start coloring in his magnificent figure. It was then that she heard it. A scream, that sounded like a boy. And a broken howl that followed shortly after making shivers run down her spine. It was merely seconds before Sam, Emily and the rest of the pack of newly turned wolves came into the kitchen to join her. Sam went to the kitchen window and looked out before shaking his head and pointing to both Paul and Embry. “Someone has phased for the first time. I can’t tell who it is. We need to go find them before someone or something else does.” He said as he shot them all a grave look. Emily who was standing behind Avadore looked down at the image that filled the pages of her sketchbook and gasped before gesturing to Sam to come look. “Sam! Look. I think Avadore knows who the wolf is.” She said as Sam and the others gave her a confused look. But as Sam’s eyes scanned the wolf’s image, they grew wider and wider before he gently took Avadore by the shoulders and turned her so she faced him. “Ava, baby have you seen this wolf before?” He asked quietly knowing that the girl was easier to spook after the incidents that had happened in these past few weeks. “I had a dream about it. And now it won’t go away.” She whispered quietly as Sam studied her for a moment and then nodded before standing to his full height. “There are records about some of the first imprints of the ancestors having the ability to foresee the future and have a direct link to the minds of the pack. I think that this is what’s happening to you.” He said as he gave her a meaningful look. Emily’s eyes were as wide as saucers as she gently took both Avadore and Sam’s hands in her own. “What does this mean, Sam?” She asked as he turned to look down at both. “It means that there’s more going on with our bond than any of us bargained for.” He said before he let go of them and headed for the door with Paul and Embry. “Now we know what whoever he is looks like in wolf form. It should be easy to find him now.” He said as they all nodded and the boys left to go search the surrounding woods leaving Emily and Avadore alone in the now eerily silent kitchen. 

Both girls heard several more howls answer the newest one and settled in for a long, early morning ahead of them. “Well, so much for beauty sleep.” Emily chuckled as she wrapped her arms gently around her female mate and gave her a sleepy peck on the lips. Avadore smiled into the kiss and pulled Emily down onto her lap before deepening their heated early morning makeout session. “Mmm…Ava…Oh God…” Emily moaned as Avadore threaded her fingers through Emily’s dark locks and tugged on them lightly asserting just a little bit of dominance over her mate. “Mine.” Avadore growled surprising Emily who yelped when Avadore’s teeth bit down slightly on her lower lip. “Easy, love. Can’t have you coming on the kitchen table , now can we?” Avadore’s silky smooth voice said as her hands sunk lower down Emily’s body and began to pull at the edge of her skimpy tank top. Emily moaned loudly as she fixed herself in Avadore’s lap so she straddled the other girl and held up her arms immediately relinquishing control over to her more dominant mate. Avadore licked her lips as soon as Emily’s perky breasts were revealed from where they were hidden underneath her shirt and she grabbed a hold of the smaller girl and lifted her roughly onto the kitchen table before spreading her legs and laying her down against it’s wooden surface. “That’s right. You’re my naughty girl, aren’t you?” Avadore purred as she quickly rid Emily of her lacey underwear and stood back for a moment to admire the view of Emily’s already dripping wet center. “Oh please..Please Ava…Please…” Emily begged and whimpered as Avadore stepped up between her legs and slowly traced her fingers around the entrance of her soaking core. Avadore slowly dipped a finger into Emily’s tight channel and moaned at the way Emily’s body tightly fit around her. Moving her finger back and forth inside of her sweet lover, she pumped it in and out making Emily practically scream with pleasure. Emily’s insides were turning themselves inside out and she felt herself slowly building towards her ultimate release. “Please…Ava….baby…” She whimpered as Avadore finally obliged and sunk another finger into her tight channel that pulsed around them. “Ungh! Oh God!” Emily screamed as the sounds of their pleasure echoed across the empty house. 

Avadore decided that Emily’s screams weren’t enough and quickly dipped her head down so her hot breath fanned across Emily’s bare breasts that bounced in time with her fingers thrusts. She quickly latched onto one of Emily’s rock hard nipples and pinched and pulled it lightly with her teeth before sucking away at her much like she hoped their young would one day. “Ava….Ungh…Please…More..” Emlily whimpered as Avadore pumped faster in and out of her and switched back and forth between sucking and kneading each of her breasts. It wasn’t long before Avadore could feel Emily tightening hard around her and mere seconds later she cried out with her hard release. “AVADORE!” Emily screamed out as she came hard around her fingers. Avadore smirked triumphantly at the fact that she had brought her female lover and closest friend the first orgasm in their budding threesome mating with Sam. Oh Sam, she thought. What am I going to do with you? She smirked wider as she gently pulled her fingers from Emily’s core and raised them to her lips before giving them a thorough licking. Emily panted hard and tried to move her legs but found that they were like jelly as she laid bare before her mate. She had never been intimate with a girl before and she found that it was one of the most thrilling experiences that she had had thus far in her young life. “Hurry up and get dressed. The boys will be back soon with Quil.” Avadore ordered as she walked over to the sink to wash away the evidence of their early morning romp. Emily shakily raised herself up off the table and onto the floor as she gathered her clothes and quickly got dressed before plopping herself in one of the chairs at the same table that Avadore had just thoroughly fucked her on. She watched as Avadore happily sank down into the seat across from her and folded her hands neatly on the table giving her the smirk of the century. “Oh, don’t look so pleased. It very well could’ve been Sam who was the first and had done the same.” Emily breathed out as her voice cracked knowing that making love with Sam would be entirely different from what she had just experienced for the first time. A healthy blush formed on her cheeks as she ducked her head before Avadore reached across the table and lifted her chin roughly so she looked her in the eyes. “It could’ve been Sam. But it wasn’t. It was me. Remember that my naughty she wolf because there’s a hell of a lot more where that came from.” She growled making Emily’s head and insides spin once again.


End file.
